Soeur Perdue
by ElishaJ
Summary: "Je pars rejoindre Ted." Une seule phrase, et tout s'écroule pour les soeurs Black. Incompréhension, supplications, colère... Bella, qui ne comprend pas...


_**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) ! **_  
_**Cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire une OS sur le départ d'Andromeda. Pour moi, Bella adorait sa soeur, et c'est son départ avec Ted qui a conduit à sa haine des né-moldus. Alors voilà, je vous laisse lire et j'espère que ma vision des choses vous plaira! :)**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**Soeur Perdue**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Une porte qui s'ouvre, grinçant légèrement sur ses gonds.

Des pas qui font craquer le vieux plancher.

Le couinement des marches de l'escalier.

Le frottement discret du sac contre le mur.

La poignée qui tourne.

La porte qui se referme doucement.

Le souffle du vent.

Un soupir de soulagement.

Et puis…

Une voix…

- Andy !

La jeune fille se tourne, sac de voyage dans une main.

- Bella…

Sa sœur se tient là, devant elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa silhouette pâle se détache de l'ombre. Elle l'a suivie.

- Que fais-tu, Andromeda ?!

Le regard de l'aînée vole entre le visage de sa cadette et les bagages qu'elle porte. Une grosse valise. Un sac. Bien trop de choses pour une simple ballade nocturne.

- Tu le sais parfaitement, Bella, chuchote Andy.

- Tu te trompes. Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Alors explique-moi ! Je t'en prie !

- Je…

La jeune brune hésite, puis reprend, plus sûre d'elle :

- Je m'en vais. Je pars rejoindre Ted.

- Ted ? Ted Tonks ?! Mais pourquoi ?! C'est vrai, pourquoi Tonks ? Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux, Andy ! Tu pourrais épouser un Lestrange, un Malefoy, un Potter ! Un noble, un Sang-Pur. Alors pourquoi te contenter de ce né-moldu ?

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

Le regard d'Andromeda devient dur. L'ainée des Black se fige devant l'air glacial de sa jeune sœur.

- Parce que je l'aime, Bella ! Je ne veux pas que l'on épouse mon nom ou ma famille ! Et Ted, lui, n'a que faire de mon rang. Il m'aime pour ce que je suis. C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- En effet. Je ne comprends pas. Que tu puisses nous quitter par « amour ».

Elle rit, sans joie.

- Mais quel amour ? Quel amour y a-t-il de plus important que celui de la famille ? As-tu donc oublié ? Rien n'est plus important que la famille. Jamais. «_ La Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Black ». « Toujours pur »_. Comme moi, tu as vécu toute ta vie avec ces phrases. La devise de la Famille. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas t'en aller comme ça, du jour au lendemain et nous abandonner. Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Tu ne peux pas laisser ta vie derrière toi !

- Derrière moi ? Mais Bella, ma vie n'est plus derrière moi. Elle est devant, à présent. Avec Ted. Mais les Black ne l'accepteront jamais. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix !

- Alors, disons que c'est mon choix : je partirai avec Ted. Comprends-moi !

- Non. Non, je ne comprends pas. Je te l'ai dit. Et puis, tu nous laisses tomber pour Tonks, que tu connais depuis quoi ? Sept ans ? Sept ans, Andromeda ! Est-ce qu'on ne vaut pas plus que ça, nous ? Père, Mère, Narcissa et moi ? On a toujours été avec toi ! Nous sommes ta famille ! Ta seule famille ! Et Cissy ? Tu l'oublies ? Veux-tu vraiment qu'elle soit obligée de renier sa propre sœur ? Car tu le sais, Andy. Tu seras déshéritée si tu pars ! Que tu te moques de ce que Père, Mère et moi en pensons, je ne peux déjà qu'à peine le concevoir. Mais Cissy ? Que t'a-t-elle donc fait ? A quinze ans, elle n'aura plus qu'une sœur ? Et que les gens diront de nous ? « Elle a déshonoré sa famille. Manquerait plus que la benjamine fasse de même ! »

Bellatrix se tait un instant. Elle se rapproche d'Andy, qui ne dit mot, et reprend :

- Et que feras-tu, Andromeda ? Que feras-tu si Narcissa fait la même erreur que toi ?

- Elle ne le fera pas, la coupe-t-elle.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Parce qu'elle est comme toi. Parce que tu as bien plus d'influence sur elle que moi. Qu'elle t'écoutera. Et parce que tu l'en empêcheras.

- C'est vrai. Je l'en empêcherai. Et puis, on sait toute les deux qu'elle, elle n'aura pas le choix. Elle est encore trop jeune pour choisir ce qu'elle veut faire de sa vie. Si tu t'en vas, Père décidera de son mariage. J'avais pourtant tout fait pour éviter ça. Je suis sûre que tu es au courant, Andy. Comme d'habitude, tu fais semblant de ne rien voir, quand cela t'arrange. Mais même toi, tu n'as pas pu passer à côté de ça. Je ne me suis pas fiancée par « amour » comme tu dis. Je l'ai fait pour vous protéger. Toutes les deux. En épousant un Lestrange, je m'assurais de la réputation de la famille Black. Ainsi, Cissy et toi pouviez vous marier comme vous l'entendiez. Même si sa lignée n'était pas parfaite. Je me suis sacrifiée pour que Cissy et toi soyez heureuses. Mais un né-moldu ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Andromeda. Tu vas souiller notre nom. Notre lignée, qui est presque royale ! Alors, je t'en prie, il n'est pas encore trop tard. Rentre ! Nos parents ne savent pas encore ce que tu préparais. Ecoute-moi une dernière fois. Fais ce que je te dis.

Ses paroles deviennent suppliques. Ses mains s'accrochent aux vêtements de sa sœur. Dans une vaine tentative de la retenir. Andy se dégage d'un geste et recule de quelques pas.

- Je ne le ferai pas, Bella. J'aime Ted. Je lui ai fait une promesse. J'aurai aimé qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours, Cissy, toi et moi. Mais je ne peux pas passer ma vie dans une cage dorée comme le voudrait Mère. J'ai besoin de liberté.

- La liberté ? Tu n'es plus une enfant, Andromeda ! Tu parles comme si c'était à ta portée ! Personne n'est jamais entièrement libre ! Ce ne sont que des rêves de gamine ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner tes sœurs ! Nous qui aurions tout fait pour toi ! C'est ainsi que tu nous remercies ? Comprends-tu vraiment ce que sera ta vie, sans nous ? Tu n'auras plus de maison. Tu n'auras ni héritage, ni famille. Plus de sœurs, plus de cousins, plus de parents. Tu seras seule. Seule avec ton né-moldu ! Mais tu ne pourras jamais revenir. Ce sera trop tard ! Je ne serai plus là lorsque tu auras besoin de conseils ou d'être consolée. Je ne pourrai jamais t'aider…

- Je sais, Bella. Je sais déjà tout ça.

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

- Mais j'ai pris ma décision. Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. Et je ne le regretterai pas. Adieu, Bella. J'espère que Narcissa et toi serez au moins aussi heureuse que je ne le serai avec Ted !

Elle tourne les talons, et s'éloigne de la maison où elle a passé toute son enfance.

- Andromeda ! Reviens ! Reviens !

Mais elle ne se retourne pas. Alors, Bellatrix rentre. Ses parents dorment encore, mais l'Elfe de maison est là. Il n'attend qu'un seul ordre de la part de la jeune maîtresse. Pourtant, Bellatrix l'ignore. Elle s'appuie contre la porte.

- C'est la première fois qu'elle ne m'obéit pas.

L'Elfe ne répond pas. Il sait que ça ne lui est pas adressé. Bella s'autorise une larme. Une seule. Puis son visage se referme. Ce n'est pas Andromeda qui a eu tord. C'est ce né-moldu. Ce Sang-de-Bourbe. Et elle se fait une promesse : elle tuera tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe. A cause de l'un d'eux, elle a perdu une sœur.

Car Andromeda Black n'existe plus.

...

..

.

**Merci d'avoir lu! :)**


End file.
